Forgotten Memories
by Kuroi Kaitou
Summary: Duo never realized how much he cared for Heero until he was gone, he never realized how bad he treated him and how he never complaned, and how he had forgotten about the impotant memories of their relationship. *in progress-chapter 5 up*
1. Prolog

Title: Forgotten Memories  
  
Rating: pg-13?  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing… Of course you all should know that.. n.n  
  
Warnings: Hmmm… Mabe yaoi in later chapters? I dunno. O.o; Stupidness? Uhm.. Yeah…  
  
Author's notes: n.n My first GW story, it might not be that great but yeah, I hope you enjoy and please review!  
  
~*~  
  
Heero walked away from the burning military base as a triumphant grin appeared across his lips as he muttered a small,"Mission complete." That triumphant grin soon turned into a surprised look, he gasped as he felt the metal bullet pierce his back, before felling another piercing another part of his back followed by yet another, he fell to his knees weakly in pain. He looked up to meet a pair of blue eyes staring down at him, he knew those eyes all to well, they were usually filled with joy, a kind look, but now they were filled with anger, giving him a look that promised him death.  
  
The person pulled the trigger yet again and the bullet enter his skin as a small grin of satisfaction came over the persons lips.  
  
Heero fell to the ground staring confused at the person before reaching a hand up as if begging for some help and muttered a small,"But.. Why Relena?"  
  
Her grin soon disappeared and was replaced by an angry frown,"You should know perfectly well why, if I can't h…" She paused knowing she shouldn't say what she was about to a growled lowly,"You just destroyed a military base for your 'missions'…."  
  
He winced in pain,"So?" He stared up at her as he noticed the look soften.  
  
"W-what's wrong with me Heero? I-I…." She kneeled down next to him and muttered,"I'm sorry Heero, I don't know what has come over me…"  
  
~*~  
  
Trowa frowned as he stared at the cheerful boy,"Duo, I hate to have to be the one to tell you this…"  
  
Duo stared blankly at him,"What's going on?"  
  
"Well.. Heero… Is dead… Relena announced it to us earlier.." Trowa some how managed to get out looking away trying to hide his pain.  
  
Duo eyes widened n amazement, he gasped,"D-d-d-dead?"  
  
Trowa nodded as he looked at the boy,"Im sorry.. To have told you the terrible news." Trowa looked away again when he saw tears fill Duo's violet orbs, he couldn't stand to see him lie this, he was always so cheerful.  
  
Duo tried to talk but found no words were coming out, he couldn't think of anything to say, for the first time it happened, Duo Maxwell was speechless.  
  
After what seemed like hours of silence Duo burst into tears burring his face in his knees.  
  
"D-duo? P-please don't cry! I am not good at keeping.. Ugh.. This is useless coming from me…" sighed Trowa,"Duo, it was his ti…"  
  
"Who killed him..?" Duo interrupted Trowa, his vice wasn't his normal, it was low, cold and threatening.  
  
Trowa stepped back mumbling,"Damn it, he's in his shinigami mode…"  
  
Duo took his head from his knees and looked up at him and growled,"Damn it! Tell me who killed him!"  
  
"I-I..D-don't know Duo.." Trowa told him.  
  
More tears pourd out his eyes and he looked down at the ground,"This can't be, he can't be dead… No… I wont believe it.. I wont!"  
  
~*~  
  
Days seemed to past like months to Duo, he had stopped eating, the only time he would eat would be when he was on the edge of dying. He locked himself in his room bawling, he hadn't gone outside in weeks, Wufei had to bring him food and force him to eat.  
  
"I don't even want to be alive.." cried Duo. "  
  
~*~  
  
It had been about a month since Heero's death was announced to the other Gundam pilots, Duo had stopped crying all the time, every night he cried himself to sleep but he managed to go out into public with out bursting into tears, but every where he went he seemed to remember something he had forgotten, and he hadn't realized how bad he had treated Heero, until he was gone.  
  
Duo strolled past a coffee' shop and remembered the first time he had made the Japanese boy laugh, he and the by where sitting at one of the tabled and Duo was of course being Duo, being his normal idiotic self, he went and stuck a straw up his nose, and he made a few jokes that seemed to get him. Duo remember how surprised he was when he heard his laughs, but he liked it and wanted to hear more. Duo never realzed how much he cared about Heero until he was gone.  
  
Duo wiped away some tears from his eyes as he continued past the shop.  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
So you people like it? Hmmmmm…? Please read and review! Thankies, and tell me if I should continue this story.. I need to know that you want more… Muahahaha! TBC? Mabe, we'll see, I probly will… 


	2. First Kiss

Title: Forgotten Memories chapter 2  
  
Rating: pg-13?  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing… Of course you all should know that.. n.n  
  
Warnings: Hmmm… Mabe yaoi in later chapters? I dunno. O.o; Stupidness? Uhm.. Yeah…  
  
Author's notes: Ok so this is accually my first romance too, so it might not be the best details and stuff, but its pretty good for my first. n.n Thanks for the reviews Aleiah (thanks for the compliment! I hope everyone likes it, I am alway writing Gundam Wing fics and have good ideas but then they never turn out like I expect them to and I hate them but this one I'm doing well with, no?), Hana ( n.n;; Yep ), and Sapphire (;D I hope you will continue to read it and like it.) Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review my story! I need to know you guys like it and want more, I need support! :D Cause this is really embarrassing n.n;! Anywho I'll stop with my annoyingness and let you all read, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Duo laid in his bed, the room was dark, the only light was the moon shining in from the window. He let out a small sigh as he rolled over laying flat on his back, tear swelled up in his eyes. Duo hated this time of the day, right before he went to sleep was when he had a chance to think about things, and all he could think about was how much he missed Heero, the past few months Duo wasn't able to sleep well, it seemed every dream he had was about Heero, he just couldn't stop thinking about him.  
  
Duo missed not having Heero next to him in the bed, he no longer had anyone to embrace into his arms, to kiss, to hug, to love. He felt so empty, so lost, and so comfused with out him near.  
  
He thought about the first time he got to kiss Heero, they both got a mission at a school, it was around the time the boy started having feelings toward the Japanese boy. He has to dress up at a girl and he was getting so sick of guys hitting on him, trying to kiss him, the usual things.  
  
-flashback-  
  
"Damn it these guys are so annoying! Hmph, watch me get myself into a fight and knock one of those jerks out! I don't care about getting suspended…" Duo furiously said before chucking a cookie into his mouth and looked at Heero.  
  
Heero just stared at the boy,'How does he always manage to talk so much?'  
  
Duo blinked swallowing the cookie,"What's wrong Heero?"  
  
Heero growled and thwaped the boy upside his head muttering a small,"It's not Heero, it's Yuki… Remember?"  
  
Duo rubbed his head smiling sheepishly,"Oh yeah that's right…"Duo leaned against the tree letting a groan pass his lips. "Uhm He…Hino…. I know one thing that will keep those guys away…" A smirk appeared across his lips as he glanced over at his friend.  
  
Heero eyed him suspiciously,"And that would be?"  
  
"Well…. I.." Duo began but was inturupted by a group of boys walking up to them. He turned his attention to the boys and only stared up at them.  
  
"Hey there Naomi…. Why do you always hang out with this weak loser…?" one of the boys chuckled sitting down next to her.  
  
Duo glared at him,"He's not weak, he could kick you ass…" Duo glanced at Heero who had his fist clenched.  
  
"Why don't you hang out with REAL men instead of waisting your time with this child?" he smirked. The other two boys just grinned starring down at him.  
  
"Child? The only man I see here is Yuki.. What are you guys talking about, I am hanging out with a REAL man…" Duo growled.  
  
"Oh really?" he asked.  
  
"Yes really, you idiot! You have never seen Yuki fight…" Duo glared at him.  
  
"Hes no man, he's just a whimp…." Chuckled another boy.  
  
Heero was almost to his limit, he looked at the group as if he was going to rip their heads off.  
  
"Seriously, why do you hang around this guy so much?" he asked a bit curious.  
  
Duo smirks,"Yuki is my boyfriend, is that not obvious?"  
  
All three boy looked at her with wide eyes in disbelief. "N-no way, you both don't act like a couple!" one of them managed to get out.  
  
Heero stared at Duo ready to hit him for saying that *he* was *Duo's boyfriend*. Then there was that fact tat Duo hated lying.  
  
Duo glanced at Heero smirking slightly before looking at the boys,"So you don't believe me? Why don't I prove it…" With those final words he wrapped his arms around Heero pulling him closer to him leaning forward setting his lips on Heero's closing his eyes.  
  
The boys eyes widened even more, they couldn't believe their eyes, but no one was more surprised then Heero.  
  
Heero's eyes were widened in shock and surprise, he couldn't believe that Duo was doing this, they were both boys for crying out loud! But something even more suprising hit Heero, he was enjoying this, he found his tense muscles relaxing, he was melting in Duo's arms.  
  
By this time the boys were running off to spread the news of their unknown relationship.  
  
Duo smirked against Heero's lips before deepening the kiss, he ran his tongue along Heero's lower lip asking for permission to enter his mouth.  
  
To Heero's surprise he opened his mouth letting Duo's tongue wander in, exploring the moist cavern.  
  
Duo ran his tongue around the caverns, tasting him, remembering every inch. He let his tongue slid over Heero's teasing it, before his and Heero's tongue began to wrestle.  
  
After a few moments Heero broke the kiss muttering,"D-duo, why did you do that? We are *boys*, did you forget?"  
  
Duo looked into Heero's eyes,"Off course I didn't *forget*, I'm not that stupid…" Duo smirked and said in a taunting voice,"You liked it Heero…I could tell since you melted in my arms.."  
  
Heero growled,"I did not… I only let you kiss me for the mission.."  
  
- end -  
  
Duo couldn't hold back anymore as that flew through his mind, they then didn't only become a couple for the mission, they were a couple since then out of any mission.  
  
He turned over burying his face into his pillow muffling his cries, he just bawled until finally he feel asleep late into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
So what do you all think? Like it? n.n I would keep going but it's late and I can't think u anything good, especially when I'm tired, and I really wanna get this chapter up now otherwise it will be a while before it gets up so yeah, the next chapter I'm hoping will be a bit longer, I dun really like putting up short chapters but I can;'t help it. Anywho, look out for the next chapter! Ja! 


	3. Tears and Invites

Title: Forgotten Memories chapter 3  
  
Rating: pg-13?  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing… Of course you all should know that.. n.n  
  
Warnings: Hmmm… Mabe yaoi in later chapters? I dunno. O.o; Stupidness? Uhm.. Yeah…  
  
Author's notes: x.x I went and read the first chapters and noticed a bunt of errors, please don't blame me for them ok? When I wrote those chapters it was 1 am or 2 am and I was really tired so you can't blame me, well you can but that would just be mean! So sorry dun mind them though.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo awoke the next morning and just laid in the bed staring at the ceiling for a few minuets before getting up with a big yawn walking into the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror, he could see the sadness in his eyes. "I need to stop thinking about him.. He's dead…" he muttered.  
  
He turned on the cold water, cupping his hands under the water scooping it up and splashing his face, he stared at the sink letting the drops of water run down his smooth face and into the sink before grabbing a towel and caressing his face wiping away the water.  
  
He walked out of the bathroom and back to the bed carefully settling down on the bed leaning against the headboard. Tears filled his eyes and poured down his cheeks, he tried to keep the tears in but couldn't. "I'm all alone…." He murmured,"I am the shinigami, even the person I love has died…"  
  
He wiped away the tears in his eyes only for more to come.Duo heard a knock on the door and wiped away some tears,"Who's there?"  
  
"Duo! It's Quatre, can.. I come in?" Quatre said.  
  
He said just loud enough for him to hear sniffling,"Come on in…"  
  
Quatre entered the room and walked over the bed,"D-duo, your tore up, you need to eat, and get some sleep…"  
  
Duo shook his head and muttered ,"I'm fine…"  
  
He wiped away the tears again as he began to cry less.  
  
"Duo get it all out, don't bottle it all up inside you, it isn't good for your health.." Quatre said sitting down on the bed next to him.  
  
With that Duo buried his head into Quatre's head griping onto his shirt tighly,"Quatre!"  
  
Quatre tried to smile to comfort Duo and himself but failed,"Just let it out Duo…"  
  
"Quatre, I'm so alone! I have no one! No one at all! I miss Heero so much!" Duo cried.  
  
"We all miss him Duo, and your not alone, you have your friends with you. Me, Trowa, Wufei, even Noin," he tried to comfort him.  
  
"But I don't love you and the others like I loved Heero," he told him.  
  
"That's true Duo, but just know we are here for you…" Quatre told him.  
  
Duo sat up weakly smiling wiping some from his eyes,"I know, you guys are all true friends."  
  
Quatre nodded and managed to smile at him.  
  
"You know, I never realized how bad I treated Heero until now, I am surprised he didn't leave me…. " he said. "He would make me diner, I wouldn't help him do the dishes, would go to bed before him besides the times I wanted him, things like that, and I feel terrible, I acted like such a jerk,"he told Quatre.  
  
Quatre just stared at him listening nodding every few seconds letting him know he was listening.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo sat up yawning deeply before noticing a letter that was slid into the room, he stood up walking over and picked it up opening it as he returned to his bed sitting down.  
  
He began to read:  
  
Dear Duo Maxwell,  
  
I am inviting you to my house for diner, I have some information about Heero Yuy's death that you might interested in, please join me at 7 o'clock this Friday at my house if you wouldn't mind, thank you Duo, hope to see you there!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
1 Relena  
  
Duo stared blankly at it for a moment and decided he would join, yes, he would find out who killed Heero and if they were still alive, kill them.  
  
~*~  
  
x.x Ok so this one wasn't to long like I wanted it to be, but the next one should be, and it should be very interesting. ~.^ I'm just hoping it comes out like I want it to…. R+R please! 


	4. Meeting With Relena

Title: Forgotten Memories chapter 4  
  
Rating: pg-13?  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing… Of course you all should know that.. n.n  
  
Warnings: Hmmm… Mabe yaoi in later chapters? I dunno. O.o; Stupidness? Uhm.. Yeah…  
  
Author's notes: o.o Enjoying the story..? This and the next chapter should be good, its almost up to where my idea is over, then I think I'm gonna have a little bit of writers block.. e.e; Sorry I havn't updated this fic, I have lost insperaion.. u.u :: Sighs: Anywho, enjoy!  
  
~*~  
  
Duo sat down at the table, fancy china plates were set on the table, along with silverware wrapped in cloth napkins, wine glasses and appetizers filled the table. He stared at the food as his mouth watered, he was so hungry.  
  
Relena entered the room sitting down at the other end of the table facing him, a small smile came across her lips,"Hello Duo, I'm glad you could join me…"  
  
Duo took his mind from the food and narrowed his eyes on the girl,"Hello, ok now onto the point, who killed Heero?"  
  
Relena stared at him,"Why do you think I would know? I said I have some information…"  
  
He just stared at her blankly with his violet orbs.  
  
"Lets eat first!" Relena giggled.  
  
Duo growled and mumbled a few things under his breath. Diner seemed to be really long and he found despite how hungry he was he couldn't eat much."So what information do you have for me?" he asked.  
  
She smiled and evil smile,"Well…" In an instant she stood up, a gun clenched between both her hands pointed right at Duo.  
  
His eyes widened in surprise as he froze in his place.  
  
Her finger settled settled itself on the trigger of the gun as smirk crept onto her lips,"I've got you in check, care to try and get yourself out of this one, shinigami, Duo Maxwell?"  
  
He blinked and jumped out of his chair running to the window and plunged himself through it as the glass shattered. He landed on the ground but not without a bunch of wounds, he had been shot in his arm, and a bunch of cuts from the glassHe glances up at Relena who was standing in front of the broken window of the second story.  
  
"The shinigami has escaped again," he managed to chuckle as he ran from the estate tightly holding his arm, blood seeping through his fingers.  
  
~*~  
  
"Relena did w-what!?" Quatre stared at Duo in disbelief.  
  
"She tried to kill," Duo repeated.  
  
Quatre blinked,"Wow I would never expects that from Miss Relena…"  
  
Duo sighed,"And I think she has something to do with Heero's death…"  
  
"Why do you think that?" he asked.  
  
"Because she is the one who announced Heero's death to you guys, how would she know before us? And also why would she want to kill me?" Duo explained.  
  
"It's all my fault I just know it…" mumbled Quatre.  
  
Duo sighed,"It's not your fault, why do you think that?"  
  
"Because it always is!" he said.  
  
"Ugh, it is not,"Duo graoned.  
  
~*~  
  
"DANM IT! HE GOT AWAY!"Relena roared as she threw a pillow furiously at a wall,"I'll just have to try harder! I must kill Duo Maxwell!"  
  
She sat down at the edge of her bed,"Heero always loved you as hard as it is to admit it! He would always hug you, kiss you and love you, but the only thing he would do for me would be threatening to kill me! I hate you Duo! Why Heero, oh why?"  
  
She layed back as her legs danged of the bed as she muttered a small,"Aishiteru Heero." And she dozed off.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo walked down the dark street, his eyes set on the ground as he ran through his plans against Relena.  
  
"D-Duo…"  
  
He blinked, that voice, no it couldn't be, he looked up to see the person who called his name.  
  
~*~  
  
REVIEW PEOPLES! :D I LOVE YOU ALL! n.n The next chapter should be good, some of you might know what's going to happen, we'll see… Lookies for the next chapter! 


	5. Reunited

Title: Forgotten Memories chapter 5  
  
Rating: pg-13?  
  
Disclaimer: I dun own Gundam Wing… Of course you all should know that.. n.n  
  
Warnings: Hmmm… Mabe yaoi in later chapters? I dunno. O.o; Stupidness? Uhm.. Yeah…  
  
Author's notes: o.o Hey, so enjoying the story? I figure I better try to finish this ficcie before I completely lose my insperation and just don't write anymore, so I think there will be only about 2 more chapters.. u.u I don't think this is going to be a yaoi, it just.. Isn't the story. .n.n; Errr… Sorry to all of you who were looking for yaoi…. Mabe in another story, okies..? n.n;;;;;; Thanks for the reviews Leena, and Doesn't matter does it? ( XD yes it matters! Then you look like.. Yeah… )… Ok well heres the next chapter… Enjoy…  
  
~*~  
  
Duo stared at the person as his violet orbs filled with tears, his eyes locked with those blue eyes. "Heer.. Heero?" he mummered.  
  
Heero weakly smiled,"Yes Duo, I'm.. Back.."  
  
Duo burst into tears and ran to Heero burying his head into Heero's chest and sobbed.  
  
Heero wrapped his arms around the boy letting him sob in his arms and laid his head on Duo's,"Don't cry Duo, please.."  
  
"It can't be you.. Heero, your dead! Relena said.. She said you died..!" he got out between sobs.  
  
"I never die, I'm Heero Yuy remember?" he told him.  
  
"I thought I would never see you again! Heero! Don't leave me again! Please! Don't Leave me!" he cried, he acting like a helpless child who had been reunited with his parents after getting lost,"Heero! I can't live without you and I have realized that now! I can't! I.. I can't!"  
  
Heero tightened his embrace, "Duo, don't cry, I won't leave you again, don't worry…"  
  
"Oh Heero.. Aishteru…" he somehow got out and he began to sob harder and louder.  
  
~*~ err I broke the cliffhanger but this chapter si REALLLY small! Gomen! e.e I can't think of anything more… and I was grounded so I decided to put up the chapter so you wouldn't be in that small suspense anymore… Err…. If you want more tell me and I'll try.. Otherwise I'm gonna put only one more chapter up and finish this story… Also I'm gonna start another fic on Heero and Duo which I'm hoping will be more successful.. Well ja! 


End file.
